


Nia Nal Joins the Legends

by maybeitsjanae



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens!, Gen, post s5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsjanae/pseuds/maybeitsjanae
Summary: the legends are struggling to find sara-- all they know is that she’s in space and she’s been taken by aliens. they ask kara danvers-- supergirl --for help, the only alien they know and are allies with. she leaves national city in the care of alex, bringing nia along with her in hopes of lifting her spirits.small fic about how i could see nia joining the legends in early s6!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so! hello. i originally wrote this as a rambly concept idea just to show my friends, but people seemed to like it so i put it here! first chapter is a fic but it's structured a bit weird? it only has one scene and the rest is just vague gesturing at what's going on. like i said this was originally just a concept ramble lol. anyways, the second chapter is just some headcanons/prompts i thought of between nia and the other legends! i think they're really cute, but they're not fleshed out. so by all means if one interests you, write it!
> 
> hope you enjoy this mess :)

her first mission

similar entrance to wally (joins for a mission or two but decides to stay). the legends are struggling to find sara-- all they know is that she’s in space and she’s been taken by aliens. they ask kara for help-- the only alien they know and are allies with. she tells alex to protect national city, not knowing how long she’ll be gone with the legends. she brings nia along with her, in hopes it might get her mind off brainy. 

it’s been three months since the s5 finale and the mood on the ship is down. ava’s barely around, she mostly stays in her and sara’s quarters and nate often speaks to the team on her behalf. ray and nora have been visiting often, bringing homemade food and just keeping the team company with their warmth whenever they can. charlie visits too-- behrad made sure they had a time courier and a way to contact gideon before they left the concert that night. him, zari, and john have been showing astra the ins and outs of living on the waverider, but even a newbie like her was feeling the effects of losing sara. mick channels his sadness and frustration into writing again, refusing to let lita back on the ship until sara’s found. kara’s heart hurts at the sight of the legends in shambles like this. she wasn’t close with them, but from their past interactions she knew they were so full of life and joy, unlike many of the other heroes’ teams. nia had barely spoken to any of the legends before this, but she could tell they were all really shaken. 

they let the ship float around in space for a few days as the legends that are up for it brainstorm about how to possible use kara and nia’s powers to find sara. kara debates taking nia back to national city-- she was already sad and the atmosphere of the waverider definitely isn’t helping. but nia seems to be eager to help the team get their captain back, and it looks like it’s a welcome distraction from her own life, so they stay.

it’s a week or so after that when they finally get a lead. nia’s dreams help to pinpoint exactly what race the aliens are-- and from there, kara used what she learned when she was young on krypton to help them locate where they need to go. but the aliens’ home planet is far-- and the waverider can only go so fast, especially since they can’t time jump that far into space. gideon estimates they’ll be there within two weeks. 

it was the first time in months that the legends had hope.

ava starts coming out of her room more and the light returns to her smile. the team starts eating together again. they start talking again and begin taking time out of their day to sit by the windows in the bridge, staring into space with hopeful smiles, knowing soon enough they’ll have their other captain back.

kara and nia start getting invited to watch movies and hang out with the other legends-- with some of their mojo back, the team completely accepts the two women into their pack. nia feels instantly at home with this version of the legends that she never truly got to see before. nate and behrad are so open and goofy with each other, and nia doesn’t miss how they shoot each other longing glances when they think no one’s looking. john is sly and sarcastic and VERY british, but he’d do anything to make zari smile. astra and mick are quieter than the rest. mick spends most of his time using salvaged tech stein made so he can talk to lita and her mom, and astra? well, if nia was right, astra was still fairly new to the whole family thing. and she was clearly having trouble with it. nia made sure she never felt too left out. ava had changed  _ drastically _ in the time since they had first gotten the lead on sara’s whereabouts. she went from barely being seen to almost always on the bridge, waiting by the windows, sitting in her chair and watching outer space as the ship inched ever closer to the love of her life. when she wasn’t watching the windows, she’d laugh with the legends and enjoy meals, although she often got lost in thought. 

they’re three days away from the alien planet now. the team slowly began to become more on edge as the day got closer, mentally preparing to fight their way through to get their captain back. the reality of the situation had started to become more clear. it’s dinner that night when nia decides to come out to the legends. she’s worried, of  _ course _ she is, coming out is hard, no matter the people you’re telling. but knowing that sara and ava co-captain the ship as girlfriends definitely helps. she finally rips the bandaid off and,,, nothing. no big reaction. ava just looks over at her and gives her a soft smile and she returns the gesture. mick and john look confused for a moment but just shrug and quickly return to their food. astra and zari and smiling wide, and nate and behrad make small comments of acceptance and move on. 

the dinner continues, and by the end of the night nia’s discovered that over half of the legends of the last five years have been queer in one way or another. she’s never felt more at home.

the day comes, they fight, and they return to the ship with a beaten and weak sara lance. nia and ava haul sara to the med bay as the rest of the team eagerly follows behind, zari making sure they give the other girls space. ava silently thanks nia for the help as they lower sara onto the med bay chair, nia leaving soon after to give the captains space. she joins the legends and they eagerly await good news.

after hearing that sara is stable, kara pulls nia to the side and begins discussing plans to leave. after all, their job is done. they helped the legends find sara, and now everyone’s safe. as soon as they make it back to earth, they can go back to national city. back to protecting its citizens. back to normal life. nia doesn’t know why but the thought of going back to national city-- to her old life-- it almost saddens her. and she doesn’t know why. at least she has the next two weeks of travelling to figure it out.

with sara safe, the team is back in full swing. nia can barely believe it, but the ship becomes even more loud and full of life than it was before. but it wasn’t out of hope, like it was when they were on their way to find sara, now it’s celebration. their captain is safe. and they’re never gonna lose her again. 

it’s been a week and nia isn’t sure she’s seen ava leave sara’s side. unsurprising, to say the least. the rest of the legends are being awfully clingy as well, but nia’s just glad they have their captain back. it’s that day that sara visits kara and nia in their temporary shared bunk to thank them for helping find her, as well as inviting them both to join the legends in watching a movie in the parlour. nia agrees straight away, but kara hesitates, choosing instead to stay in her bunk and update alex on what’s going on using the same tech that mick used to contact lita. nia’s confused but she lets it go, following sara (and by extension, her co-captain glued to her side) to the parlour.

when she arrives, the legends whoop and cheer and the rooms lights are dimmed, the shine of the tv illuminating the teams’ faces. she smiles at the entrance she was given. zari pats a cushion on the ground next to her and astra, inviting the fellow superhero to come sit. nia happily obliges and joins the legends for movie night.

it’s about two hours later when kara sneaks onto the bridge to check on nia. the credits are rolling on the tv and the legends are discussing the movie, chiming in and talking over each other often. occasionally someone will crack a joke and the entire room erupts into laughter, only ceasing when they notice the credits have stopped. kara watches nia with the legends. she looks happy. happier than she has in a long time. she looks at peace. kara smiles sadly and heads back to her bunk.

  
  
  
  


eventually the ship arrives on earth and the legends couldn’t be happier to be back. mick leaves straight away to go see lita, meanwhile ray, nora, and charlie portal over as soon as the ship lands to make sure their former captain is alright. nia and kara stand off to the side, allowing the team to have their reunions without interruption. nia smiles, watching the team.

“you want to stay, don’t you?”

“hm?” nia questioned, caught off guard by kara’s comment.  
“it’s okay if you want to stay, nia. i see how happy you are here, and i would _never_ take that away from you. ever.”

nia ducks her head.

“i do. i really do. want to stay-- i mean.”

kara smiles, pulling nia into a hug.

“keep in touch, okay? alex and i can take care of national city for now. you go have fun. you deserve it.” 

they break away from the hug and nia turns to sara and ava. 

“is it okay if i could maybe stick around for a while? help out on missions and all the sorts. i am half-alien after all, it might be useful to have me here if you ever run into more of them.”

sara and ava look at each other and smile, both turning to the legends. sara walks towards the rest of the team and clears her throat to get their attention.

“how does a new legend sound?” she asks them, cocking her head towards nia. 

“NEW LEGEND ALERT!” nate yells, running over to nia and grabbing her arm, dragging her towards the rest of the group as they envelop her in a group hug. nia smiles.  _ i think i’m gonna like being a legend. _


	2. headcanons and prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a list of interactions i think nia and the legends might have :) pure self-serving fluff if you ask me

nia and lita

lita joins the legends and she takes an interest in nia because she loves creating change and who better to teach her how to make the world a better place than the queer reporter from national city

the first time lita and nia meet is soon after nia has permanently moved onto the ship. lita is visiting her dad for the weekend, spending most of her time with him, ava, and nate. when ava realizes lita and nia have never properly met, she takes it upon herself to introduce them. they get along  _ very _ quickly, especially after nia finds out lita does a lot of activism. lita asks her TONS of questions about being a reporter and nia takes her under her wing in a sense, sharing her stories from her experience in journalism. 

nia and lita would go to protests together no cap

nia comes out to lita and lita’s just like!!! fuck yeah!!! one of my closest friends is non-binary!!! and i’m gay!!! ugh i just lov: them 

nia and ava

NIA SAYS "HI I'M A REPORTER" AND AVA'S LIKE "OH OKAY SHE'S MINE NOW"

AVA/NIA FRIENDSHIP IT'S WHAT WE DESERVE

nia and brainy’s relationship when she’s a legend

at the beginning nia tries to keep their relationship secret, stealing time couriers to go visit brainy in national city and she thinks no one knows but ofc zari (2.0)'s too smart for that hehehekjdshfkjds she notices nia sneaking off the ship one day and goes to say something but she keeps quiet and instead just keeps tabs on them and makes sure brainy doesn't do anything stupid again.

the entirety of the legends give brainy the shovel talk, spearheaded by zari

  
  


nia and nate

THEM SITTING CROSS-LEGGED ON THE FLOOR OF THE LIBRARY DRINKING LYOGA ROOT TEA AND NATE JUST BEING LIKE "yeah so this is what my ex used to go into the spirit world and talk to her ancestors"

nia: yeah my bf was a super smart alien and then his personality completely changed bc he took thingies out of his head

nate: both of my girlfriends left me for the sake of the timeline. one is happily married with another man and one is inside a bracelet

nia: okay yeah yours is worse

nia and behrad

they’d get high together change my mind

nia and zari tarazi

zari and nia going nuts in the fabrication room and having fashion shows :sob:

nia and zari competing to see who can give the time moms the best makeover

doing each others’ makeup :sob:

ZARI AND NIA MAKING BEAUTY TIKTOKS TOGETHER SDKJFHDKJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo ok yeah hope you enjoyed :D these were all taken from a doc i made in july so!!! yeah. reminder my twitter is @sapphictomaz and i hope you have a good morning/day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa you did it!!! you read it!!! i hope you enjoyed. nia is such a good character and i hate to see supergirl getting cancelled when they could still do so much with her. so naturally i shoved her into legends! if you read that and don't already know, my twitter is @sapphictomaz! just in case you wanted to hear more of my screaming :)


End file.
